Benny's Origins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Oh, Benny. Only you can make getting the mail so attractive!" Eska stared from the Sitting Rock afar Benny's house as he opened his mailbox and grabbed the letters inside. Eska watched in awe as he looked through them and found what he was expecting, but didn't notice that Smurfette was coming over while picking some flowers. "What'cha doing, Eska?" Smurfette asked her. "Watching Benny get the mail," Eska swooned, "Every time his face lightens up, I just feel all warm and squishy inside!" Smurfette glanced over at Benny as he sorted through his mail while walking inside. She was slightly confused on why Eska was so in love with him. "Eska, what do you see in Benny?" Smurfette suddenly asked her. "What do you mean by that?" Eska turned towards her. "I mean, what is it about Benny that makes you...tick?" Smurfette explained, "I mean, he's a really nice guy and all, but doesn't it occur to you that he seems different from the rest of the Smurfs?" Eska gave Smurfette a confusing look and glanced at Benny coming back out and enjoying the sunshine. Eska froze as Benny spotted her and Smurfette looking at him. He shyly waved to the two and continued his day. Smurfette wondered about him, while Eska practically fell over. "Look, Eska," Smurfette continued, "All that I'm trying to say is that Benny is a bit confusing to be crushing on. I mean, he tends to be shy. Plus, he hides his face in his hat a lot. Don't you want to be looking for a more confident Smurf?" "What?! NO!" Eska explained, "Benny is perfect just the way he is!" "For once, I actually agree with her," the voice of Mona Smurfette came up behind them, "Benny is the perfect definition of dream guy! He's so heroic and mysterious. Perfect for a princess like me to have." "Um, excuse me?" Eska butt in, "I think you meant for a red Smurf fighter ''like ''me." "Yea, right!" Mona flipped her blonde ponytail, "Like, who would ever like you? Benny obviously has the hots for me! He's just the cutest little shy guy I've ever met! I can practically make him to do whatever I want!" "Yea, but under his shyness, he's probably miserable!" Eska retorted, "Miserable to be around you!" "But, c'mon!" Smurfette tried to persuade them, "Haven't you ever wondered what's under the mask he wears?" "No!" Mona replied, "All I care about is that he the hero of my dreams!" Eska, on the other hand, thought differently. She did wonder why Benny hid behind his hat a lot, even when they first met. Every time she spotted him, he was always wearing that dark, but cute hat of his over his face. She always wondered why he was so different, but dreamy. "Well," Eska finally answered, "I kinda do wanna know why he always hides his face. Maybe I can help him." "Oh!" Smurfette perked up, "If you do know, tell me! I want to know why a Smurf like him would hide such a handsome face as his!" "Hey!" Eska snapped at her, "That's my line!" Next Category:Benny's Origins Chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story